


【火影乙女 | 蝎】傀儡的温度

by linlin1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1
Summary: ◆火影乙女，傀儡蝎x你◆PWP
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【火影乙女 | 蝎】傀儡的温度

◆感谢@魔鬼鱼 约稿  
◆火影乙女，傀儡蝎x你  
◆PWP

◆

双眼被蒙着，一片黑暗中，耳边是傀儡关节的嘎吱声。精巧的查克拉线操纵着那些细密的器械，带着尖锐勾状物的什么东西轻易划开了你紧贴在身上的布料，像是剥开什么包装一般，很快，你的肉身就全裸在他的面前。  
双手被查克拉线高高束缚在头顶，身下是自己的衣物。你有些难受地挺起胸扭了扭身子，不安地叫出了那个男人的名字：“……蝎君？”

回应你的，依旧只有傀儡关节摩擦的嘎吱声。  
一只手，由于视觉被限制，你清晰地感到一只木质的手，带着不属于人类微凉的温度，捧起你的脸。木纹与漆面的触感相当明显，那只手，拇指抚摸过你的嘴唇，很慢很慢。  
另一只手，触碰了你的脚心。

好痒……  
你缩了一下，第三只手却按住了你的脚踝。

嘎吱嘎吱——  
他很有耐心，木质的手指缓缓地抚过你的脚心，你脚趾踡起想要抽退这条腿却被按得死死的，只能扭动身体发出悲咽。这只手终于放过了你敏感的脚心，顺着你脚踝内侧，划过小腿继续向上……

第四只手终于关照起了你可怜的胸。他握上了你的右乳，隔着自己的皮肉，你甚至感到了那只木手每个指节关节轴的摩擦。同样木质的拇指和食指揉捏着你的乳尖，没一会儿它就挺立起来。

“啊……”你微微开口发出呻吟，第一只手顺势把手指深入了你的口腔。  
他准确找到你的舌肉，刮着你的舌苔又卷起你的舌肉。你条件反射式地吮吸起这几段精雕细刻的木头，也不顾这木头上根本就没有触觉神经。黏糊糊的唾液挂满了傀儡的手指，把木头指节舔得亮晶晶的，令人脸红的淫糜水声从你的口齿见发出。  
多余的唾液从嘴角流下。

第五只手托起了你被冷落的左乳，明明没有被触碰，它的乳尖就自行在空气中挺立起来。你听到男人低低轻笑了一声，却察觉不到声音从哪个方向而来。他的手指有些粗暴地抠弄着这个过于淫荡的乳粒，电流般的快感让你只得含着口中的手指呜呜出声。

那只从脚心爬上来的手掌摸到了你的大腿内侧。  
第六只……不、第六只不是手，而是某种软鞭或是绳索，捆上了你另一边的大腿，然后配合着那只手稍稍用力——

“唔……”你差点儿咬到口中的手指。

——你的大腿被左右掰开，私处彻底暴露在空气中。

明明双眼被蒙住什么都看不到，但这一切太令人羞耻了。你明显感到自己的下体有些潮湿，被某种视线注视着。

咔哒咔哒。  
是傀儡上下颌相咬撞击的声响。

是它吗？哪一个伸出了脑袋在凝神注视着你的性器。

脸颊火热，你感到自己因为羞耻流出了泪水，浸湿了蒙着双眼的黑色缎带。你的牙齿终究还是轻轻咬上了口中的手指。可这木块就算真的下嘴去咬也只能咬碎自己的牙齿。

你口齿不清地叫着他的名字企图求饶。你不明白，为什么自己越爱他，就越会得到如此过分地对待。赤砂之蝎，那个杀戮中走出的男人，明明没有肉身，却热衷于在这种事情上欺负你。  
——你只是想要给他更多的爱。  
他则总是冷静地看你崩溃，陷入淫乱的疯狂。

他终于把被你舔得湿漉漉的傀儡手指从你的口中抽出，你感到下巴酸痛，双唇合不上。玩弄着你的双乳的手微微用力，让你回神。  
带着你唾液的水痕，那只手划过你的下巴、锁骨，顺着解剖人体开膛破肚的路线，向下从你的双峰间划过，到你的腹部，轻轻戳入你的肚脐。

“哈啊……蝎君……”  
肚脐深处似乎有一根神经牵动着自己的性器，诡异的快感相连，你无法好好思考。  
你试图并拢自己的大腿，像是青春期那样轻轻摩擦解馋，结果大腿却被那只手和傀儡的软束缚得死死的，几乎是M型大敞着，开放着自己的门户。

三个傀儡，至少是三个不同的傀儡围在你的周围。  
你知道这是他的恶趣味，如果不猜出他的“心脏”今日放在哪一个身上，他不会施舍给你真正的快乐。

真的是……要疯了……  
双胸的乳肉被他揉出各种形状，硬起的乳尖有时还会被用力向上拉起，带着疼痛的快感冲击着大脑。在肚脐作恶的手指……明明那只是肚脐而已，与性器相连的神经却让人有了直接被玩弄子宫的感觉。

全身燥热，你甚至感到呼吸都有些困难。  
花穴分泌的淫液缓缓流出，暴露在空气中，你能感到那里发凉的粘稠液体流出的轨迹。

是哪一个？  
今天……

“今天……嗯呃、蝎君的‘心脏’……”你模模糊糊凭借直觉破罐破摔道，“不在这三个傀儡身上吧？”

——。  
在你身上作怪的傀儡们，忽然停了下来。

……咦？  
被吊到一半的你轻轻扭动的身子祈求更多的摩擦。

随后，终于听到了他的声音。他说：“猜对了。”

啊……是吗……  
然而，蝎的声音听起来却不怎么开心。  
不对……以前，如果你猜对了这件事，尽管他的音调一直没有多少起伏，但你都分辨得出这个男人的开心与否的……为什么……

身上傀儡的手或物件收了回去。不知何时缠上你身子的查克拉线扯动，傀儡师只要动动手指就能轻易操纵你的动作——不，在这种时候，应该说轻易改变你的姿势。  
你被迫趴在远处，臀部羞耻地高高翘起，像是一只等待交合的母兽。

你再次听到了他的声音，你确定声源就在你的前方：“你，果然还是喜欢有温度的家伙吧？”  
什、什么……？你不明白他这是什么思路……  
随后又听到他说：“所以总是很快就能寻找到这唯一的‘心脏’。”

你凭借直觉感受到他的心跳，和你是否喜欢温度有什么关系……  
“蝎君？”你想要上前靠近他。可操纵着你的查克拉线却牢牢把你控制在原地，无论你怎么挣扎也无法与这位S级的傀儡师较量。

保持着这样难堪的姿势，你感到有什么微凉的物体触碰了你的花穴，惊呼出声。是某个傀儡的尾巴，收起了尖锐的武器，较为圆润的木质顶端缓缓进入了你的腔内。它撑开了粘膜，顺着你分泌的黏液一点点推进着。终于获得满足的你，在这份有些酸涩的胀痛中呼出气息，鼻腔发出享受的哼声：“啊嗯……蝎君……进来了……”  
傀儡与他的身体无异，属于这个男人的一部分在他的控制下挤入了你的身体。

他没有给你多少适应的时间，刚刚插入，那根某个傀儡长长的尾巴就在你的花穴中猛烈抽插了起来。先是带着些许疼痛的深入又拔出，但随后就被摩擦的快感所替代。紧接着，左乳不知是什么皮毛的软刷，右乳是类似唇齿般某个傀儡真正的口器……视线被蒙上，你可以清晰感受到自己正在被机械所玩弄。  
你的双膝和双臂撑不起自身的重量，完全依靠着查克拉线保持着姿势。津液从嘴角流下，你想呼唤他的名字，出口的却是一声又一声的呻吟。

“啊！那里……哈啊、等……”  
阴蒂被什么你也说不清的胶质物包裹吮吸，酸胀的快感直达脚尖。你语无伦次地摇着头，只能缓缓移动腰部想要逃离这份强烈的快乐，却没有任何作用。

另一个坚硬的木质物抵上你的尾椎，滑下蹭了蹭被抽插出白沫的淫液，你意识到那是什么，可没等你反应过来——

又一个、收起前端武器的诡异触手，已经在你变得柔软的后庭括约肌处摩擦起来。

同时的话……

——！！  
被他调教过的后庭很容易就接纳了他的异物。肠道被撑开的瞬间，隔着薄薄的一层穴肉，与花穴中不断抽插的那一根相触碰。  
你的大脑一片空白，酸胀的快感带着尿意，在这一瞬迸发出来。

哈啊……哈啊……  
急促的呼吸，你已经丧失了全部的思考。

只听到他低声说着：“可是，你被没有温度的东西，玩弄到潮吹了啊……”  
像是恶魔的低语，用着没有欺负的语调，仿佛只是简单阐述着某个事实。

傀儡的器械可不会感到疲惫，那两根奇怪的东西依旧深深埋在你的体内。只是胸前和阴蒂处作怪的小玩意儿悄悄撤去了。  
维持着你姿态的查克拉线再次被扯动，你感到自己被拽到半空中，离开地面让你感到不安从而唤回了神智。

室内的光线有些刺眼，蒙着双眼的黑色缎带掉了下来，挂在脖子上。  
蝎勾勾手指上的查克拉线，你向他移动，全身的受力点就是那几根查克拉线，有些轻微的疼痛，关节处的皮肤上留下了几道红痕。

“……蝎君。”你的眼睛红红的，带着几分哭腔。

他那张永远看不出多少表情的褐色双眼望着你，少年似的纯洁面庞让赤身裸体还沉溺于高潮余韵中的你感到了更加强烈的羞耻。  
纤细的手指牵扯着淡蓝色的查克拉线，你在他的面前，被迫以坐着的姿势，双腿打开，还吞着那两根东西的花穴和后庭完整地展现在少年的面前。

“蝎、蝎君……”你快哭了。

你想到，你十五六岁的时候，蝎就是这副模样，如今你已经二十余岁了，他还是这样。再过几年，或许你看起来就要像是他的妈妈了。  
羞耻的性爱中，你没来由地感到悲伤。

“哭什么？”可今日的他偏偏不领情，言语总是向着奇怪的地方偏离，“就这么不愿意吗？”  
“没……”只是……

他的手指打断了你，他控制着你的双臂，你一手摸上了自己的阴蒂，另一只手揉上了自己被他弄得肿胀的乳尖。

在少年的面前，被迫自慰。  
就像带坏懵懂少年的坏女人一般，可你却无法操纵自己的动作。双手变得不再属于自己一般，连触碰自己身体带来的轻微快感都变得和平常的感觉完全不同。  
他的视线落在你的身上，仿佛被视奸的强烈存在感让你不自觉地颤抖。满是羞耻的快感袭来，你的两穴收缩、主动吞吐着深入身体的傀儡部件。

在他的注视下，心理上的感受远比生理上要多得多。  
很快，你就感到了空虚。可他埋在你体内的那两根部件偏偏在这种时候安静了下来，一动不动。也是，毕竟没有神经……所以无论你的穴肉如何用力收缩挤压它们，也无法用过这种方式向他渴求。

在他的操纵下，你的食指揉弄着自己的阴蒂，另一只手托着自己的乳肉把它握得变形，乳尖从指缝中含苞待放。  
不温不火的快感层层叠加，挤压在你的胸口你的大脑皮层，像是寻找不到突破口一般，让你哪怕大口呼吸你汲取不到氧气。

滴答——  
无比刺耳的声响。  
你花穴中的淫液顺着那根某个傀儡的尾巴流了一段后，随重力落到地上，还拉扯出半根银丝。

本就燥热的脸颊变得通红，你咬着下唇，被快感弄得模糊起来的大脑不知道该如何是好，你想求他动一动，动一动在你花穴中的尾巴或是后庭中的触手，求他放过你自己的双臂而是亲自来抚慰这具身体、哪怕他本人也是傀儡你也不怕……

“蝎君……”你盯着他，小声道，“求你……”  
男人少年似的面庞怔了一下，袍下的身躯像是因为呼吸急促有了点点起伏。  
“好姑娘，”他用着少年的脸和低沉的嗓音，道出了不符合他外貌的话，“你在求什么？”  
不知道是那只傀儡的长长手臂从身后抬起，揉了揉你的发顶。最轻揉的动作，却在瞬间让你的泪腺崩溃。

你用力夹着体内的那两根东西，在无法满足的快感中哭了出来：“蝎、蝎君……唔、求你……”

求他什么呢？  
该是那些你体内嘶吼着的欲望吗？还是……更为深处的东西呢？

你抽泣着，轻轻开口：“你……可以亲亲我吗？蝎君？”  
比起他总是在一旁把你独自推向情欲的山巅，你更喜欢拥抱他、触摸他、亲吻那个同样有些微凉的薄唇。

——。  
你感到空气凝固了那么几秒。

怎么……是你说错了吗？他不喜欢听这个？还是……

“那、那个……我是说……”你慌忙更改道，“求你操我呜……”  
“嘘……”他漂亮的食指竖起，打断了你的话语。

那双属于傀儡师的手再次扯着淡蓝色的查克拉线，你的双手离开了自己的身体，落在他的面前。少年踮起脚，用他的唇轻轻蹭了你的。

他嘴角有了不易察觉的弧度，与年轻面庞相差甚远的低沉嗓音传出：“其实我想说，你猜错了。”  
嗯？什么？猜错了？  
他解开自己的长袍，下面……  
“我没猜错！”你计较起了这件小事，胸口处明明就是他的“心脏”。  
但就在下一秒，身后传来几道劲风——  
那个“心脏”被抽走，你回头，看到它被安装在另一个“蝎”的胸口处。  
那位红发少年睁开双眼，带着几丝心情颇好的样子，重复道：“你猜错了。”

唔……虽然但是，你早就知道有很多备用的“身体”了，但……虽然但是，这也……

“蝎君……你这是作弊！”你抹干眼泪，控诉道。  
可他却根本就不理会你的娇嗔。新的蝎手指微动拉出淡蓝色的查克拉线，一手再次操纵起你的身体，另一只手……竟然操纵起之前的那个“自己”。

“猜错的姑娘自然要接受惩罚。”他说。

唔……为什么会变成这样……  
你被两个蝎夹在中间，面前新的蝎刚刚和自己的“心脏”结合，身后之前的蝎成为了被操纵的傀儡。你根本分不清身上的四只手分别属于谁。

他还说：“这具刚刚制作的身体，你要心怀感激好好体验。”

你刚刚知道这意味着什么。他在这副新的身体上，制作了一个和战斗无关的部件：男人的性器。  
此刻，这个性器正深深插入你的体内，与你紧密结合。你的花穴裹着它，似乎是有皮革的触感、可也像是涂了开放漆的木头，你敏感的下体在抽插间满是快感，难以仔细分别那种触感……  
只是个模型，对于他而言不会有感觉。但你还是在面前男人漂亮的褐色双眼中看到了些许的疯狂。你想抱抱他，可被操纵的双手托着自己的胸前的乳肉，在抽插的起伏间托着那乳波，被强制摆成了这样的姿势。

“哈啊……蝎君……”你出声，“我……我想抱抱你……”  
竟然会为了你在自身的傀儡上制作这种在战场上毫无用处的东西……你笑了出来，双手得到解放后用力搂住了他的脖子。

蝎的触感一向与人类不同，但这又有什么关系呢？  
你主动亲吻着他的耳朵、他的脸颊、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇……  
身后的傀儡蝎似是有些不满，啪的一声拍了一下你的屁股。花穴随之收紧，你嘤嘤出声，明明现在后面的蝎是被前面之人操控的傀儡，但为什么……  
“你，就这么喜欢拥有这根东西的家伙吗？”眼前的男人开口。  
你立即就明白了他的意思，难道连自己制作的傀儡部件都要醋吗？

你双手捧起他的脸，亲吻了他的唇角。  
“我爱的是你啊，蝎君……”你说，“我想在你的怀里高潮。”  
可能是你的错觉，你在那张少年般的脸上，看到了些窘迫，本应没有血管的眼角有了几丝绯红。  
他抬起你的一只腿，用力插了进来。

……

事后。  
“真的……我不认识那家伙啦，就是迷路了去问路多说了几句而已，蝎君。”你洗浴过后，向他解释着。  
傀儡的身体不能向人类一样洗澡，你只能用毛巾擦拭着指不定哪里有机关的身躯。啊，有些地方还有你的体液痕迹……

你牵起他操纵无数傀儡的手，亲吻了他的手指。那不是常人的体温，而是傀儡特有的微凉的温度与触感。

——我爱你。

【END】


End file.
